


Doing what's right

by Thrymr



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Aftermath, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, being there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: After what happened on vacation, their relationship wasn’t like before. It changed them.Set after the movie. Just a little piece about how the relationship between Alex and Justin would change. Also: Christmas Time!
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Doing what's right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened but somehow this evolved into Christmas Fluff even though I wanted to write more of a Hurt/Comfort Fic. Oh well.
> 
> Also, I know some people still read this pairing and I enjoy writing them right now. I also have more ideas.  
> And please: if you like these two please give kudos or even a comment because it would mean a lot if I would knew somebody was still out there...

After what happened on vacation, their relationship wasn’t like before. It changed them. The fact that they almost lost everything — their family, their siblings, themselves. It was the most frightened they had ever been. And they couldn’t just brush it off like other stupid little adventure they had. (And really, it felt like all the other things were just stupid and little, what seemed like the end of the world at the time, was nothing compared to what they faced on freaking _vacation_.)

Alex had the feeling she wasn’t whole anymore. At least when a certain somebody wasn’t in her vicinity. It broke her heart when Justin couldn’t remember her and she had to make sure this wouldn’t happen again. So she tried to never leave his side while still being on vacation. Justin felt the exact same way. He remembered her face when he was standing in front of her but not knowing who she was. He only knew she was a very important person to him. Someone he wouldn’t want to live without. He saw her broken heart. He never wanted to see that again. So he had to make sure of it.

They both stayed close, closer than with the other Russo family members, although they tried to do every activity together for the rest of the time on the island. Their parents had skeptical looks on their faces when they saw the siblings close but not fighting. It was a very strange view, but they didn’t question it, because they wanted to relax, for one time in their lives, without being disturbed by some sibling quarrels. It was a blessing. 

After they came home the occasional fighting started again, they were still brother and sister, and Alex was still Alex, they HAD to fight at some point. When it first happened a relieved sigh from their parents was the initial reaction - they were still themselves - before they were grounded or punished. 

What their parents didn’t know was what they did when they were alone. They didn’t fight. Mostly they just sat there, together, just holding each other, just being grateful for being there, being alive, being together. 

Sometimes they sat on the couch, watching TV mindlessly, sitting very close to each other. Sometimes Justin would get up to get a blanket and put it over the two of them, without speaking a word. Alex wouldn’t be affronted by this. She would just take the blanket, smile briefly at him and snuggle closer. It was a very strange view for anyone watching but it happened frequently and at some point nobody cared to ask. Sometimes they would fall asleep like that, Alex’s head resting on Justin’s shoulder. What nobody knew, under the blanket they were holding hands. To feel that they weren’t alone. That the other one was still there. 

At family outings or even at dinner they would always sit next to each other. It wasn’t a conscious decision, it just happened. When they were separated it was almost a disaster. Alex would get cranky and sometimes furious until she had her brother back where he belonged — by her side. 

The only thing their parents noticed was that neither of them brought anyone back home. No dates, no relationship problems, no crushes, nothing. Maybe it wasn’t the right time for them, but it was strange. Besides them being inseparable, everything else was quite normal. With them fighting over magic, Justin studying hard, Alex being lazy and them fighting over it. But they never held a grudge long because they couldn’t stand being away from each other that long. 

When Christmas time came their parents figured that this time of the year would bring out the cozy feelings and hoped that the dating would start again. Because who would want to be alone on Christmas Eve? Especially with the Christmas Dance at school. They heard about it from Max of all people, because he seemed to be the normal one for once. He never really noticed anything strange with his siblings. He was chaos like always and trying to get a date to the dance. 

When Theresa asked Alex about the dance and her possible date she just got a really nasty look, an annoyed sigh and then just saw the backside of her daughter walking away to her room. Was this a sensitive topic? Theresa asked her husband to talk to Justin. When Jerry found Justin in the lair he asked him curiously.   
„Look Dad, I don’t really have time to find dates right now. I’m concentrating on my studies - both wizard and normal ones. You understand?“ Then he would leave the room.  
They parents compared answers and wondered what was going on. 

It was the day of the dance and everyone was getting ready. Theresa and Jerry were making all their children go, because they wanted to go to a fancy dinner and so they were also dressing up. Reluctantly, Justin put on a nice smoking and was now sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for Max and Alex. He really didn’t want to go, but what you do to make your parents happy, I guess?   
Max was coming out of his room looking really good. His suit fit him nicely and he looked really handsome, Justin had do admit. He even got some flowers for his date.   
„Who is the lucky lady anyway?“ Justin asked.  
„She awesome dude, a real catch. Pity you won’t ever find such a good woman because Dad and I have snatched them all away.“ Jerry gave Max a look but smiled. „How right he is.“ He said and hugged his wife.  
„Mum, you look beautiful.“ Justin added.   
Theresa smiled a thank you. Justin glanced at Max, his words still lingering in his thoughts. Before he could think himself deeper into this thought he heard moving up the stairs which could only mean that Alex was ready.  
„I’m sorry you two couldn’t find any dates on this short notice but I’m sure you will find some of your friends at the dance and have fun.“ Theresa said to Justin. He rolled his eyes.  
Then Alex came downstairs and Justin literally forgot to breath for a while. Her dress was like out of a fairy tale. Dark green and long and festive and beautiful. Her hair wavy and long around her shoulders.  
„Wow…“ was all he could say out loud while she stepped down. Everyone in the family stared at her.  
„What are you looking at?“ she scoffed.  
„You…“ Justin breathed. Her gaze fell upon him and she blushed a little because the way he was looking at her was… different.   
Jerry interrupted the magical moment. „Honey, you look amazing. I’m sure you’ll find someone to dance! Every boy in school will want to dance with the most beautiful girl, right Justin?“  
Alex was still looking at her brother, waiting for him so say anything. Justin was still in awe.  
Then Theresa cleared her throat and Justin snapped out of his trance.  
„You look gorgeous.“ He remembered how to breath again and he blushed a little because it was so sincere. He wanted to find other words than this profanity but he couldn’t quite think straight.  
„Right back at ya.“ She smiled and blushed again.  
He took her hand and rose from the chair.   
„Ready?“  
She nodded.  
They didn’t notice the strange looks from their parents (Max didn’t even noticed something strange at all) and made their way to the door.  
„Justin?“ His father called after them.  
„Hm?“ he said without taking his eyes off of his sister.  
„Take care of her, will you? And be home at eleven.“ Jerry said.  
„Sure will Dad. I will take care of her.“   
And they both were gone.

Later that evening, when everything was over, the whole family sat around the tree and each person would open one present. Everyone was in their pajamas and it was all very cozy. The evening was great, they all had a great time. (Justin and Alex had to make up some things about the evening but they were okay with that. Yeah sure some boys wanted to dance with her, sure she danced with them, yeah they were nice, yes Justin danced with a few girls, yes, it was a very nice evening. They didn’t tell that they mostly danced with each other. And when they didn’t they glanced way too much at the other one just to make sure, they were _there_.)  
Theresa brought everyone a hot chocolate and some blankets. It was the perfect evening. Alex was resting against Justin for support. When did he become so big and strong? All she wanted was to melt into him and never let go.

It was already very late and the family decided to go to bed. Somehow Justin and Alex were the last ones in the living room.   
„I had a really great time tonight.“ he said slowly. Not sure how to start a conversation right now. She seemed a bit tired but smiled anyway. „Me too.“  
„You know, I meant it. What I said. You looked beautiful tonight. I wanted to say something more special but I couldn’t think of any good words…“  
„I get it, you big nerd.“   
Was was going to go upstairs to her room but on the first step of the stairs she stopped.  
„What…“ she said looking up. „Justin? Did you…?“ But he didn’t know what she was referring to.  
„Did I what?“ He couldn’t see anything so he walked over and was standing right next to her when he saw it.   
A mistletoe.  
Alex, standing a few steps up was looking down at him with a quizzical look on her face. Not really a new expression.   
She wanted to leave - not rally wanted to but it was a bit strange. She couldn’t move.  
„I believe“ Justin said „this is a magical mistletoe. I’ve read about them. Curious how it got here though…“  
„Oh for heavens sake just tell me what it does because I can’t really move away.“ She interrupted him.  
He almost giggled at her, because of course she wouldn’t know what to do under a magical mistletoe.   
„We have to do what’s right or it won’t let us leave. It just appears on Christmas Eve for…“ he paused, not sure how to phrase the next sentence right. „Well for people who feel very affectionate towards each other.“  
He could see in the way she looked at him that she didn’t understand a word he just said.  
„Oh come on.“   
He swooped in, put both of his hands on her face, held her close to his and before she could do anything, he gave a very brief but sweet kiss on the lips.  
It was over so fast that she couldn’t quite react to it but after he kissed her — he _kissed_ her, _he_ kissed _her_ — she could move again, she could feel it. But that wasn’t all she could feel.

„Goodnight“ Justin said, gave a little peck on her forehead and rushed past her upstairs.

 _Do what is right…_ she thought. And she went upstairs.


End file.
